


Raph's Assistant RP [RP with Nina]

by ninalanfer, xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/pseuds/ninalanfer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), OFFICE AU, sexy times, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.</p><p>RP with NinaLanfer!</p><p>This was inspired from Narubutt's Office AU but reversed. It's Raph being Don's boss instead. Yet Leo and Mikey remained the same (They are in HR/Admin department. Mikey is his assistant.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), OFFICE AU, sexy times, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.
> 
> RP with NinaLanfer!
> 
> This was inspired from Narubutt's Office AU but reversed. It's Raph being Don's boss instead. Yet Leo and Mikey remained the same (They are in HR/Admin department. Mikey is his assistant.)

Hello, this is Mikey from Hamato Inc. You are being short listed for the final interview tomorrow afternoon at 2PM. Please be in your best office attire and bring your resume. Thanks!

And there he is, a cum laude graduate Donatello in front of one of the most popular vehicle developing companies in the whole country. Wearing a suit with a purple tie and black slacks and shoes, he proceeded on. He waited on the main lobby, he is clutching his suitcase. He really wanted a job in this company, it had a reputation and he heard it had good pay as well.  
"Mr. Donatello?" A young man wearing a light orange polo shirt is standing at the door, holding his resume. "Follow me." He said. The taller turtle stood up and walked beside the recruiter. "My name is Mikey and I'm the one endorsed your papers to the boss. He will interview you in the assistant post." He spoke as Don just widened his eyes. Assistant of the boss?! "For a couple of infos, the boss is named Mr. Raphael Hamato, one of the brothers who owned this company, most accounts he held are motorcycles, which are his favorite." He said and stopped at the glass door with the words 'Raphael' 'President'.

"Honestly speaking, Donatello, or may I call you Donnie?" Mikey giggled. "I have a feeling you have credentials to be his assistant. I wish you a big luck in getting accepted." He smiled as he knocked and urged Don to get in.

There was a short "Come in" before the door opened. A deep voice. The office itself was large, with widows going from ceiling to the floor stretching over one of the long walls. New York spread out beneath them and the room was full of light. A large desk with a comfortable office chair stood against one of the short walls overlooking the room. Right behind it was a large painting portraying a Night Rod 1600 in red.  
At the desk sat a dark green turtle dressed in a black suit, white shirt and red tie. He was reading some papers before him and didn't pay much attention at who was by the door.  
"Come," he said waving his hand. "Sit."

Don gulped. The boss is literally a big man, with that low voice that can make chocolates melt. He timidly went to the chair and sat down. When the boss is done looking at the paper he stared blankly at him before he stared at the paper again.  
Don's hands are sweating, while holding the suitcase. Mr. Raphael is so intimidating.

"So..." Raphael looked up at last. Eyeing the turtle in front of him from top to toe, or at least as far he could manage with the desk in the way.   
"My name is Raphael Hamato, and according to my papers I'm guessing you're Donatello?"

He had to be confident. If he wanted this job, he had to be confident, serious and pure positive energy. He sighed quietly and "Yes, I'm Donatello." he answered. He had to be confident. If he wanted this job, he had to be confident, serious and pure positive energy. He sighed quietly and "Yes, I'm Donatello." he answered. The boss stared at him, seemed that he is creating hard questions in his head. He had to be ready to answer all of them in a professional manner.

Raph leaned forward, resting his elbows onto the desk, interlocking his fingers.   
"So Don... What made you wanna work for us?"

"I've always been wanting to work here. I mean, I've been planning and drafting designs inspired from the models created here. I wanted to start my career here and do to my best effort to strive here." Don answered after seconds of thinking. For some reasons though, most likely desperation even for a cum laude graduate, if he is blunt about it, he'll say 'I want this job' but that is a big no-no. Yet, he is serious about the answer, he literally have so many sketches and ideas for improvements and innovations in the latest models they produced.

"Yeah...?" Raphael tried to meet his eyes. Shining golden piercing into the olive green turtle. He was fine looking this lad.  
"You know you'll be my personal assistant right? I'm a demanding boss, people tell me. Not easy to work for." Raph got up onto his feet, putting his hands in his pockets he strode slowly around the table.  
Raph leaned against the desk.   
"You think you're up for the challenge?"

Hell yeah, Don can tell. Mr. Raphael's aura can be best described like a... Fire, actually. Even just after minutes of first seeing him, he had this impression to him about that.

"I can get along with other people. Had many challenges with my boss during my internship." He answered. He can do a good challenge, yet half side of this is pretty bad. Don had been there, he can't talk back or reasoned out. He remembered, he almost got into trouble in reasoning out. "I always liked challenges." He spoke, staring straight to those golden eyes.

Raph liked the spirit of this one. Meeting the dark brown orbs he cooked a grin.   
"So who are you, Mr. Donatello. Tell me about yourself... What are your strengths and weaknesses?"

That question... is quite a common one. It always included in the set of questions whenever he apply in a company.  
"My name is Donatello, a graduate of mechanical and automotive engineering. I've been building and tinkering things since I was a wee lad. Mostly repair all of the things in the house, school and the company I'm intern in. I knew paper work and major business functions from a lot of business math books." He said and his face flushed at the weaknesses question. "I tend to... Blabber a lot and concentrate on things too much."

"Sounds like most brain heads here." Raph laughed and winked at him. "Personal life? Siblings, partners, parents?"

Don is seriously surprised at that... Alluring wink. His cheeks had a pinkish tint. He is starting to lose his wavelength of concentration and mojo. He really had to keep himself together to get this job.

"I live in an apartment, around a 30-minute walk from here. Currently being a freelance technical support for income. I don't have any siblings and even partners." He answered yet stopped at the parents portion. His lip turned into a straight line and Don's eyes averted to the ground. "I lost my parents years ago due to an accident."  
He had move on, he did his best to have a positive outlook. Though, there are some blue days of feeling of abandonment and loneliness. These things are must not to think in the current interview right now! He blinked to return his concentration back.

Raph gruffed. "Yeah. Life's tough." He cleared his throat. "As for the work you'll be doing here... You will take care of my appointments. Making calls and such things. Booking meetings. I expect you to me available to me day or night. We have clients who live in different time zones. I have enough on my plate to not have to remember all the details about everyone or every time when and how. This will be your job. If you do a good one I will take a look on your suggestions for the work we do here. I like to promote from inside the company, keep that in mind. and if you stay with us and do a good job you will end up in the position you strive for at the end."

Donnie only nodded. He can deal with those things, his mild OCD is a little useful sometimes in organizing, filing documents and keeping them safely. He can do the calendar application, had apps on his phone to keep the track of the appointments and meetings. Being in a tech support, he knew the time zones in every countries as he cater their sometimes insane inquiries.

"Alright, sir." He spoke in affirmation. He is the president of the whole company, if he said he'll give promotion to the deserving, then he'll believe it. He lost trust to people with so much higher position because the last one is not true to her word.

"Alright. Do you have any questions?" Raphael smiled down at him. Sidestepped a little and leaned back on the desk. Their legs almost touching. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Now Don cannot think because of the soft brush of their legs. The boss sure had strong thighs, he can tell by the hard lumps there. His cheeks got more reddish by the contact.  
"N-none, Sir. None at all." Don spoke, trying to keep his sight straight to the boss' face. Did he get the job? Or is it another one of the fruitless efforts?  
Don whimpered when Raphael had a close proximity to Don's face. Those eyes, had the same color as the burning sun. "Thank you, Sir." He said.

Raph smiled and leaned back into his seat. Indicating that the interview was over. "Thanks for coming, Mr. Donatello."

Don blinked. Is it really over? The interview is over?!  
"Thank you too, Sir." He stood up gracefully before bowing down and went out.  
As he closed the glass door and kept on walking, he sighed in relief yet the tense is still there. He didn't know if he will be hired or not.

Three days later Don received a call. He did get the job. They asked him to come in the very next day. The receptionist met him in the lobby. The same turtle that had wore the orange sweater the other day. He showed Don to a desk outside Mr. Raphael's office. Instructed him quickly in the system of their computer. Assuring him he would get some training in the other programs soon.  
"Mr. Raphael will be coming in soon. He likes his coffee black and plain, and strong like motor oil." The orange clad turtle grinned. "I suggest you prepare to give it to him for when he arrives. He has a bit of a morning mood."

Don is ecstatic to his new job. Finally he got one! As Mikey taught him the basic functions he grasped and kept it in his mind. "Thanks, Mikey." He smiled.  
"Well, good luck on your new job." The HR personnel smiled and left.  
Don is stirring black coffee in an ivory colored cup, waiting for his boss to be in the office.

Raphael was well dressed and smelled newly showered. But you could tell he was a in a shitty mood. His eyes had dark rings beneath them and he was muttering to himself with eyebrows closely knit together. He didn't notice Don when he passed him on his way to his office.

"Oh dear." He whispered as this job will be a long day. Raphael must’ve been working all night, maybe because he's alone and decided to hire someone to help him.  
Donnie gently walked to the front of the table. "Good morning sir." He said as he placed the coffee on his desk. He really hoped his new boss is tamable, but least likely possible.

Raph mumbled something incomprehensible, but it didn't sound good. He was already engrossed in paperwork and didn't even look up at Don. He just reached out for the cup, took it, sniffed it and took a long sip.  
"Oh damn," he cursed as he swallowed the strong liquid. He looked up at Don with unreadable eyes.

Oh dear. Donnie gulped. "Is there something wrong sir?" Donnie asked worriedly. He felt that in any second Raph will fire him and this employment took like 5 minutes. Like wow that’s looong.

"That's some great coffee, there Donatello." A sly grin spread over Raph's lips, but it didn't reach his tired eyes. "My last assistant didn't know coffee from tea." He looked down on his papers again and then paused. "Don't worry, it takes me a while to get my motor running in the morning. I'll be a person again in an hour or so."

That’s a huge relief like no joke. "Well, thank you, Sir." he smiled. "Would you like something to eat sir?" He inquired the superior. So Mr. Raphael is not a morning person at all.

"A sandwich at ten would be good. Then I can eat. I run on coffee in the morning." Raph said. "I like meat. Use your imagination for the rest."

Don chuckled, "Noted, Sir." he returned to his seat, his mind swirled all of a sudden, maybe because he haven't had any breakfast?  
Don started to organize files in the morning and around half an hour before ten, he ordered a meat sandwich for his superior.

Raph took the sandwich that was offered him and started to munch it thankfully. As the day progressed he was more than pleased with his choice of hiring Donatello. He had what it took for this job. When the hour hit five most of the people had left already, but Raph was still working hard. It was apparent overtime was something that he did every day.

When Raph is working, a bag of food was placed on the table. "Might as well we eat dinner here, Sir." Don spoke. No wonder Raph is tired at the morning, he had so much work to be done and it's piling up every day. He had to catch up in the filing and the encoding of schedule so they are both in overtime as well. Don ordered for some dinner when he saw Raph is still working past 5.

Raph looked up then, when the bag was placed over his papers. And a half cocked smile entered his face. "Yer spoilin' me, aren't you?" He asked and in his eyes there were something extra. Enjoyment, sure. But also... Was he flirting with Don?

Don blushed a little as he dismissed such comment. "N-No, Sir. I was a workaholic so I often forget to get some food." Don sat beside the table and got his own food to eat, implying he wanted to eat with Raph together. Now that he realized, Raph is kinda an attractive turtle.

Raph's coat was hung back against the chair. His tie a bit loosened. He looked tired but at the same time like he was used to it. He rolled up his sleeves on the white shirt and grabbed the bag with food.  
"A turtle could get used to this." He mused and started to take you his food. "I don't often get dinner company."

Don gulped. His boss is sexy.  
"Well... We will really need to get used to this. We had a lot of work." He smiled as he opened the Chinese take outs.

"You are aware that you don't actually have to stay on the premise after five right? As long as I can get a hold of you via phone." Gripping the sticks in one hand and opening the box with the other it was apparent that Raph was not foreign to Chinese takeout.

"It’s fine for me to have overtime... I had many filings to organize." Don said as he hold the chopsticks. "Besides, I had company here, rather than eating alone in the apartment."

Raphael put some of the food into his mouth and chewed for a moment. "So how you first day go?"

"Pretty fine than I expected." he smiled as he gobbled some noodles. "Anyway why you didn’t have additional people? You seemed to be slumped in work." He said with concern.

"Why do you think I hired you?" Raph grinned. He felt sort of comfortable with Donatello. He generally didn't like people much. But he just sort of connected with this one.

Don stopped then giggled. "I mean... What happened to the last one? Just curious since she did left a lot of work." He smiled. Despite the first impression, his boss seemed nice... And hot.

"She didn't live up to my standards. For one, she didn't know how to make coffee. And second..." It came to him that maybe talking smack about former employees was bad business. But somehow this turtle just made him open up. "Well... The hours were too long for her." He gave Don an appreciating glance that didn't only involve his work ethic. He was a fine looking lean boy and Raph's eyes portrayed that.

Don only nodded before sipping his beverage. "Seemed she is not used to typical corporate working environments." He spoke. "During my intern, I had a sleeping bag. The inventory is so many and daunting that I stayed in the office for three days straight." He laughed, that was the worst yet somehow most insightful experience. During that internship is insane to a lot of levels but it really keeps you up.

Raph laughed to, enjoying the sight of the smile on Donatello's lips. "Yeah, that brings me back. I helped build this company y'kno. In the beginning it wasn't much to behold. Me in a garage working away on mah bike. You have a bike Donatello?" He reached out to grab some soya sauce.

"I can tell you did a hard work here in this company." Don said after swallowing his food. "Well, I did had one, designed all by myself. Gather some scrap parts here and there. I sort of stopped using it..." Don said. "Because it swiveled wrong and crashed in the tree. I had a fear in riding them since then..." Don finished. He said one of his fears, he know it's too personal but hey, Raph is his boss, they are still getting to know each other. He loved Raph's eyes though, it’s the first thing he noticed when they met in the final interview.

"Happened to me to. A few times even." Raph reached out and touched Don's upper arm in a comforting gesture. He didn't think it through before he did it. Maybe he had taken a step to far? I just felt right. "The important thing is to learn from et. Pick yerself up again and get back in the saddle. Maybe I'll take you out sometime. When we test the new models."

When Raph touched his arm, he blushed more but didn't impose that the act is insulting. Raph's hand is very warm, sort of comforting. As much as his fear of testing new models is rising but the excitement of able to see and even tinkering the new models is one of his so called day dreams.

"Sure, Sir. Anytime." He smiled. Out of the spur moment, he asked, "Are you in a relationship, Sir?" No backing out now.

Raphael was a little taken aback by the question. He didn't mind it, he just wasn't prepared for it. He retracted his hand. "No," he said. "I don't have time it unfortunately." He glanced at Donatello from the corner of his eye as he ate some more. A fine, fine young turtle he was. He found himself attracted to him. He had since the moment he saw him. And what Raph wanted, he went after.

"Oh? Well, I understand that." Don looked at his now empty Chinese carton. He hesitated at first then, "But do you fancy someone?" Don asked again. He wanted to know more about his superior, of course for working purposes... But the questions are so out of office related matters. He felt like they are literally flirting right now.

Raphael laughed to himself, wiped his mouth and hands on a napkin. Food had been good. He half turned towards Donatello, gave him an intense eye. "I'll let you know." Maybe a bit direct. But Raph wasn't one for subtleties.

Don only smiled. "Okay then." The question is being avoided but he had a feeling Raph had fancy someone. Don thinks it's a sexy girl. Too bad that it seemed he is not the type Raph wanted. Also, they are in a professional bonding so far and must not think of things.  
Don put the trash away and cleaned the area. He is bending down on the table to reach hard spot to clean. Now that he realized, he is bending down, like that porn he watched last night, where the boss is having a coitus to his employee on his desk. He loved office sex themed for some reason.

Raphael watched as Don worked. When he bent down something got caught in his throat. Was it just him or did that look like an invitation? The problem sometimes with being gay was that you always flirted in coat. But they had flirted before hadn't they? Or had Don only been kind and conversational?   
Without really thinking about the possible consequences Raphael moved silently up behind Don. He didn't touch him. Just waited for him to straighten again. When he did they would be standing almost touchingly close.

'No, Don! Stop thinking any kinky thoughts with your boss' He tried to scold his own libido and brain. As he is done with cleaning, he raised himself up, only that he felt his boss is right behind him. They were in a close proximity, to the point where Don can feel Raph's crotch.   
"O-Oh! I didn't know you're behind Sir." He said, trying to hide dirty thoughts and such liberated acts in his head.

Raph didn't say anything. He simply took hold of one of Donatello's elbows and pulled to twist him around so he was facing him.

Don got surprised when he turned him around and gulped when they are face to face. He stared right into those beautiful orbs of the sun. His heart is pounding, there are literally so close. He can even felt Raph's breathing. For some reason, Raph really look hot in his suit.

There was attraction here. Raphael could feel it coming from Donatello. He wasn't wrong. What Raph wanted he went after, what he went after he got.   
He slowly moved in, his eyes drifting from Don's dark eyes down to his lips. Breathing through both his nose and mouth he got all the wonderful smells of Don's pheromones. Raph was slowly getting hard beneath his plastron.

Don leaned closer, as much as he tried to stop, his hormones couldn’t take it. He had to take Raph for some reason and make it his. Don starting to have a bulge in his pants, like he wanted to be taken by his superior.

Raphael closed in the last millimeters and kissed him. A rush going through him as he did so. He tasted so good. Made him dizzy and his blood rush through his veins.

Raph is Don's first kiss. And its sweeter than he imagined. He can feel Raph's tongue as Don is fighting to dominance. His hands went to Raph's broad shoulders, which the muscles are showing, his boss is one sexy bastard. Don sat on the table as their ministrations continued.

Raph have had several partners through the years, and he's confident in his kissing and movements. He moves in closer when Don sits down on the table. His hands going up from his knees and over his thighs. Parting them with strong and decisive hands as he steps between Don's legs. He keeps massaging his legs, closer and close up towards Don's torso. He starts panting when their tongues meet and the lust building in him. He wanted this turtle before him. Needed him even. But he had to pull himself in. Keeping the reigns short to not simply pull their pants down and have his way with Don.

Don churred at the massage treatment Raph is giving yet he can felt the hesitation from Raph to take him, for some reason. Don stood up and locked his arms to Raph's neck for another kiss. His mind swirled with scent of lust and pleasure and needed it badly.

When Don stood Raph could feel his erection pressing against his pants. He pushes against Don's plastron to get him to sit again. At the same time slowly starting to unbutton the olive turtles shirt. An alluring grin on his lips and glint in his eyes he watches Don as he gives back a kiss stolen

Don's fingers crawled through his superior's shirt and slowly unbuttons them as Raph steals a kiss from him. He bit his lip seductively after as Don is completely half naked.

Raphael admirers Don's plastron for a while. Letting his fingers follow the lines of the scutes. He lets his own shirt fall from his broad muscular shoulders and bends forward. Capturing Don in a kiss that is all passion and heat. He sweeps away papers and office tools behind Don as he does and then lets their plastrons press against each other as he lowers Don back into the table.

He saw his boss' whole body hovered over him. Hmmmm... Those yummy muscles. Don bit his lip in a sexy manner as he unbuckle Raph's pants, only blushing to see a big thing under it. His hands returned to Raph's arms, tracing every form and crevices of his biceps.

"In a rush are we?" Raph asked with a rumbling voice. He started to kiss his way down Don's neck. licking and nibbling as he went. Down to his collarbones and over his plastron. When he came down to his bulging pants he undid the belt buckle and slowly unzipped the pants. Raph dropped down from the pocket in his plastron when he saw Don's own erection. The smells coming towards him making him dizzy with lust.

Don whimpered and moaned at every kiss Raph gave to him. He got widely eyed when he saw how big Raph is. Don hugged his boss closer as their erections are near each other. "Oh, Sir~ More~"

"I thought it was I who should order you around." Raph grinned and pulled Don's pants away before kicking his own off. He started to attack his lips with hungry kisses as he moved his pelvis to rub their erections against each other.

Don churred louder as his superior got a little aggressive. It feels really good. Their tongues danced along as Don touched their penises and pumped them both, causing Don to spread his legs more.

Raphael moaned shamelessly into Don's mouth. It felt so good. He started moving his hips to get even more traction, fucking his assistants hand.

Don's mind is completely full of lust and needed more. He felt his cock got harder when Raph is rubbing his own to his. Don needed more of his superior. He took Raph's hand and guided it to his entrance as he pleaded without any words.

Raphael wasn't one to turn it down. He didn't want to push Don into anything, but at the same time... He could hardly contain himself any longer. He smeared their joined precome over his finger and then gently pushed it into Don's entrance. Biting his lower lip for a second as he did so.He was so soft in there and the thought of himself inside of Don... His dick twitched against the other turtle's.

"Uhn... Uh!" Don gasped, Raph's finger stretched him well and prepped him for a bigger one. "Oh, Sir~ Uhnn..." He took a sharp inhale and relaxed himself down as Raph continued to shove his finger to his entrance.

"Oh you just wait... If you liked this..." his voice heavy with suggestion. He added another finger. He was thick and large. Don would need it. He wiggled of one his fingers a bit further in and up. Looking for a spot he knew Don would love.   
The smaller turtle was so extremely sexy. Wriggling beneath him, moaning and asking for more. Raph almost didn't know what to do with himself.

"Oh, Raphie!" Don arched back, he felt he is very full. But what more of Raph's cock?  
He squealed the moment a bundle of nerves was touched. He panted, it feels amazing as Raph kept hitting it over and over.

Okay. Raphael couldn't hold it any longer. He let go of his control and removed his fingers. He pushed into Don without caring much to be careful. He grabbed one of his legs and hoisted it over his shoulder. He pushed all the way in. when he got there he moaned loudly through gritted teeth. He pulled out again and started slamming into Don making the desk wobble.

Don gasped and screamed, yes, screamed to the intrusion. He felt immense pain but with pleasure. He can't describe, but it’s so great. Raph is very big and... Oh god! It gets better when the pain is gone and pure pleasure went to his body. Don's arms went around Raph's neck as his partner thrust him more.

Being bent down over Don again as he grabbed his neck Raph was one hand amazed of how agile the other turtle was. seeing as his leg was still wrapped around his knee. But most of Raph's brain was busy with the sensation going through his body. Again and again he pushed into Don. From this position coming incredibly deep.   
"Fuck," he rasped. "Ye're so fucking nice." And then he started making out with Don again. One of his hands went down between them and started to jack Don's forgotten and weeping cock.

"Ahh! Raphie! Oh! Ah! Ahn!" Don screamed as he is being impaled by Raph's big dick, that is before Raph sealed his lips with a kiss and initiate another make out session. "Oh, Sir~!" he said after a quick break from kissing. "You're.. so. big.. Sir Raphie!" he said after thrusts before Raph kissed him again.

Every moan, every word, every scream from Don's mouth just drove Raph on even more. He wasn't exactly silent himself. After each thrust a grunted moan slipped out of him. It felt so damn good. Maybe a bit too good. This would be over fast if they continued in this pace. He moved down to Don's neck where he bit down on his tender skin to not scream himself.

Donnie squeaked when he felt teeth biting on his neck. Don is panting and continued to produce happy noises the more Raph fucked him. He felt that sharp pleasure, he is almost there. "R-Raph... Raphie, I'm gonna!"

Raph grinned against his neck. "Come for me Donatello," his deep voice rumbled. His hand quickened it's pace over Don's dick.

Don bit his lip as strings of cum spurt out of his cock. He felt he had to brace himself because this one is going to be the main event.

A loud and long whimper combined with a moan could be heard coming from Raph. He closed his eyes hard when he felt Don's walls close in around him. He went fast and deep in a twitching fashion before he felt himself explode inside of Don. It went on long, his entire body twitching in the euphorie that went through him. He had stopped breathing.   
As the orgasm settled he took a few shaking breaths. Oxygen was good for him. Or so he'd heard.

Both of them took the time to relax, especially Don, as the afterglow slowly setting in. "Sir... Uh... I might break the table if I stayed here longer..." He spoke timidly.

Raph laughed, high on the endorphins. He slipped out of Don and tucked himself in. Then he took a step back and admired the other turtle. On the table, smeared with his on cum, Raph's cum leaking from between his thighs. Sweaty from their exercise. He couldn't keep the satisfied smile off his face.

Don gently got up, noticing he is so... dirty in a sense. Getting some tissues, he wiped his cum off and blushed at his superior's cum dripping between his legs. He wore his clothes back with elegance.  
And noticed its 10pm already.

Raph dried himself off as well before dressing again. He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.  
"So that was nice..."

Don fiddled his fingers. Lots of questions went to his head, like is he the boss' boyfriend or he is just an assistant with benefits? Is this will be a daily basis or it will never happen again? Or they will just remain professional despite this happened? So many questions, yet he can’t dare ask his boss. He only remained silent and looked at his shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael started to order his desk again. His papers and tools are being not exactly where they were supposed to be. He didn't know what to say next. Don looked really nervous. Maybe he would to be in his shoes. But Raph liked this strange turtle.   
"So that bike ride..." he mused as he ordered his papers into piles.”You free this Saturday?" Then he remembered. What a stupid question. "Never mind!" He corrected himself. "You're free this Saturday." He aimed a smirk in Don's general direction. "You feel like taking a ride with me?"  
\---  
Donnie squeaked and stared at him. "S-Sure, Sir." he stuttered then slipped a cute smile as he helped his boss organize his stuff again. The assistant memorized every position of Raph's things.  
\---  
It might still be the afterglow of the sex they'd just had. But the smile went straight into Raph's heart.   
"Good," he said. "I'll pick you up at seven. I have your address... Somewhere..." He looked around the table.  
\---  
"Here," He said as he gave a sticky note with Don's contact numbers and address.  
Don stared outside, it’s very dangerous to walk alone in this time, yet he doesn’t want to be a chicken and hell, ask Raph to accompany him home. That is totally unprofessional.  
\---  
"Ah there we go." Raph attached the note to his lamp, so he would always have it within reach. He wasn't particularly good with organization. His toolbox looked like a neat freak went over it. But his desk... Not so much. "I guess it's time to pack up," he said and followed Don’s eyes out the window. The city alights in the darkness. "You didn't like far do you?" He packed some things in a suitcase and started to walk towards the door.  
\---  
"Uhm..." Donnie trailed off. He had no problem if they finished earlier, but 10 PM is too dark and no people are wandering in the streets. He is so distressed how to get home safely.  
\---  
"Come on, Donatello. I'll give you a ride home. You're on my way anyway. If you want it that's it." Raph turned the lights off in the office before holding the door open for Don.  
\---  
Don wanted to go home alone so he wouldn't be a trouble to Raph, then again, he sighed. "Thank you, Sir." he smiled again as he walked outside the office with Raph after locking the door.  
\---  
Raph took Don down to the parking garage. There he put his suitcase in one of the saddlebags on his bike. The same red bike that was portrayed behind his desk. He straddled her and looked back at Don while patting the seat behind him.  
\---  
Don blushed and very hesitated to ride a motorcycle again. But he trusts his boss, he gently went behind Raph and quickly hugged his waist, very fearful in falling or crashing down even though they haven't move.  
\---  
Raph took hold of Don's arms and made sure he squeezed just a little harder. He liked the feeling. And he started the engine and the bike came to life beneath them. He kicked the stabilizer and let on some gas.   
"Hold on little turtle," he said with a smile as they rolled out to the street.  
\---  
Don felt the bike is going too fast and wanted it to slow down. But he doesn't want to appear a lot chickened by what he is now from Raph. Yet, Raphie is warm and soft... Like a teddy bear.  
\---  
Raph really enjoyed going fast. He gave the engine some more gas and zoomed between cars on the never sleeping roads. Soon, too soon they were at Don's place. He let the bike roll in to the edge of the street and stopped.  
\---  
Is it over?! Yay! It's over! Don screamed in his head that finally Raph stopped the most insane ride he had so far. He climbed down from the bike. "Thank you Sir Raph."  
\---  
"Not a problem." Raph looked up the building. "So here's where you live?" He was reluctant to leave Don.  
\---  
"Uhm... Yes... It’s not much." he said, he calls it apartment despite it looks like a full house because he always know home is where you have someone you love to live with you. He preferred to call it an apartment so the loneliness will not linger much. At the corner of Don's eye, he noticed Raph's bike is out of gas, the President forgot to refill his gas, and he giggled in his head.  
\---  
"And here you live all alone?" Raph dismounted, kicking the stand in place. He had the idea to at least walk him to the door. Even if it was only a few meters.  
\---  
"... Yes." Don said. "... I told you my parents are not here anymore, right? So I lived alone here." he answered as he walked beside Raph to the door.  
\---  
"Dun' et get lonely?" Raph asked. He knew a thing or two about loneliness.  
\---  
Don looked away from Raph's gaze. "... Always." he spoke as he turned to head to the door. He always wanted a company in his home, sure, after Don was hired, Mikey saw his house already when he offered Mikey to stay for a while. But most times, he is alone.  
\---  
Raph leaned on the side of the door. "Yeah I kno' how ye feel. At least now ye have work to keep ye busy. I promise to keep you busy, ye'll see." Raph grinned trying to get an innuendo in there just for the sake of it. He didn't know how Don felt about what had happened. He himself really liked spending more time with his new assistant.  
\---  
Don's cheeks had intense red on it as he GETS what Raph is talking about, especially the sexual innuendo in it. He enjoyed his boss' company and is interested more to him. But he wondered what their relationship is now. He had a big guess that it’s still a boss-employee relationship.  
\---  
"So... I'll see you tomorrow then." Raph said, lingering by the door.  
\---  
Donnie waved a goodbye. "Be careful." Donnie spoke softly. Though, he wanted Raph to stay badly with him yet it’s too early for that and he doesn't want to sound desperate.  
\---  
Raph went to his bike. Started the engine and only got revving sounds from it. He looked over his instrument panels and felt his heart shrink when he saw the gas meter. This was just too embarrassing. He sat there for a while. And then he looked up to see if Don had already closed the door.  
\---  
Don took a peek if Raph had left but he is still there. Oh my. The gas tank. He opened the door. "It reached E isn't it?" He smiled. "You can stay here at my home if you... Want to?" he offered.  
\---  
Raph was blushing violently, and he didn't like it. "I couldn't impose." He said but got off the bike and walked back to the door. He was almost glad this happened to be honest. If it meant he could spend more time with Don.  
\---  
Don got his handy dandy remote control and opened his garage. "Your bike would be safe there, Sir." he smiled timidly. "I'll give you some big shirts I had since you will sleep very uncomfortable with your office suit, Sir."  
\---  
"I must tell you Donatello," Raph said. "You have spoiled me for future assistants." He rolled his bike into the garage and joined Don again.  
\---  
Don giggled, taking it as a compliment, he guessed. Don pressed the button to make the garage close again and they went inside Don's cozy home. The owner locked the front door. "Sir, if you want something to eat or drink, the fridge is right there." he said as he is climbing upstairs "I'm going to get some clothes for you."  
\---  
Raphael thanked him sincerely and went into the kitchen. After some searching he found a glass and poured himself some water.  
\---  
Don returned with a big shirt and some jogging pants as it is chilly in tonight's weather. "Here you go." He said as he placed it on the table. "Well we better go sleep Sir after, we had work tomorrow." as much as Don wanted Raph to stay with him tomorrow, like takes a leave and stay in the weekend. Yet, he didn't have authority to say that.  
\---  
"I guess so..." Raph sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his pants. Totally unashamed. He figured Don has already seen everything there was to see.  
\---  
Don blushed furiously as he remembered the big turtle d Raph had. "You go upstairs Sir. I’ll sleep at the couch."  
\---  
"That's not fair." Raph said and put on the clothes that were lent to him. "I can take the couch, I'm not picky."  
\---  
"I’m alright to it Sir! You’re my guest, you go sleep in the bed now..." he spoke as he tried to led Raph up, as much as he wanted them to sleep in the same bed and cuddle to his Raphie teddy bear.  
\---  
Raph let himself be led. But he had no plans on sleeping in Don's bed.  
\---  
In the bed, don sat down and whimpered. He blushed and hoped Raph did not hear it. Actually in their whole trip, he had a pain in the butt, literally. He had a hard time sitting down because of it.  
\---  
Raph sat down beside him. Took his hand. The other guided Don's face around to meet his. He leaned in and kissed him.  
\---  
Don blushed as he felt those lips once again. He felt their tongues dancing again as Don's arms went around Raph’s neck and sat on his boss' lap.  
\---  
Raph snakes his arms around Don's body and help him tight. "I've had a great evening," he mused and looked into his eyes, just enjoying the whole situation.  
\---  
"Me too sir..." he said, finally he didn’t felt lonely anymore, despite he is the boss, and he felt Raph is special to him. How he wished he is allowed to take a leave with Raph despite he is a new hire.  
\---  
"Drop the Sir, k? I think we're a bit beyond that by now. Just call me Raph. At least when we're not at work." Curiously he let his fingers caress Don's cheek, head, neck and face.  
\---  
Don blushed cutely again. "Okay... Raph." He said as he moved but he added pressure to his rear caused him to whimper louder.  
\---  
"You hurtin?" Raph asked concerned.  
\---  
Don denied such question. He chose to lie so Raph would not have to be worried.  
\---  
Raph half smiled. Then gave Don a kiss again, his hands lingering on his neck. It was so nice. This simple intimacy. "So if I'm gonna sleep here, yer gonna sleep here to. Got me?" Raph said after a while.  
\---  
Don felt giggity and butterflies in his stomach. "... Okay." He smiled and grimaced again by the pain of his butt. He held into Raph's shoulders as reflex.  
\---  
Raph studied his face for a moment, then let his hands slip down Don's body to his butt, very carefully he squeezed.  
\---  
Don gasped and bit his lip as he clung to Raph's shoulders more, felt a surge of slight pain on his posterior. He just realized Raph is the one who holds it. Busted.  
\---  
"I'm sorry about that." Raph said with a frown.  
\---  
"It's... It's okay... It is bound to happen." Don said as he is able to tolerate the pain and soon he calmed down. "Some heat compress will be fine later. You better sleep now, or else you'll be late tomorrow." He smiled. "Unless you take a leave." He chuckled at such joke.  
\---  
"Screw tomorrow," Raph said and let himself fall backwards onto the bed, bringing Don with him. "Less talk abou' tonight." He let his fingers slide across Don's body, everywhere he could. He planted a kiss onto Don's cheek.  
\---  
"Oof!" Don said as Raph brought him when he is falling down the bed. He landed on Raph's chest and blushed. Don proceeded on hugging the bigger turtle like a teddy bear. He enjoyed the short silence, only hearing Raph's heartbeat pumping. "Raph... Uhm... I assume I'm... I'm still your assistant... Only? Or... Or..." He started to stutter in nervousness and blabbering again.  
\---  
Raph's hands stopped moving, he stared up the ceiling. This was a hard question. "Yer my assistant sure... Bu' I dun kno' about ye, I generally dun' sleep with my assistants." He gently patted the back of Don's shell. "If this... whatever et is ain't worken out. Then ye go back to bein' only my assistant. Are ye something more now?"  
\---  
"I... I don't know." He sadly says. Don is starting to like his boss, maybe out of desperation of loneliness or really the fact he fell in love to him. Now that he thought, he is a higher up while he is only an ordinary employee. He shouldn't thought of being with him, maybe Raph is using him to relieve stress, he doesn't know.

 

And that fact of uncertainty made Don sad and had loss of motivation. He is thinking in such an irrational way. He had to remain as his assistant only. He gets up from the bed, away from Raph's grasp. "I'll go sleep in the couch. Good night." He said as he closed the door quickly to avoid arguments.  
\---  
Raph only had a chance to say: "Don, wait..." before the door closed. He thought they had a great time just now. What was that all about? He sat up and stared at the door. Ah fuck no. No way he was going to be able to sleep after that. He got up and opened the door kind of violently.  
"Donatello, what the hell?"  
\---  
Don can't help but cry. This is stupid. So stupid. You just met the guy in around 2 days and you felt your heart is like shattered to pieces. Maybe to the fact that he is not alone anymore? Or he just clicked with Raph despite his attitude? Or the fact he is the one who got his virginity? He clench to his pillow more as he heard footsteps going down the stairs. Now he felt he's a slut to his superior. If they did go in a relationship, he calculated 80/20 chance of this is not going to work.  
\---  
"The fuck Don?" Raph entered the living room. He had a scowl on his face. Until he saw the tearstained face. His face dropped. "You cryin'?"  
\---  
"S-Sir?" He spoke as he quickly rubbed his eyes. "N-No... I'm just tired..." He sniffed. "You better go sleep upstairs, Sir..." he spoke.”And I have work tomorrow..." He stared down, he had to work his mojo again in being his assistant and disregard any feelings but none is working.  
\---  
"I told you, no Sir if we're not at work." Raph came to sit by him on the sofa. "Look, I don't know what this is. I just enjoy your company, k? And I'd like to continue enjoying it. This doesn't have to affect work in any way. Is that why yer upset?"  
"'Cause I can tell yer into me..." He studied Don closely.  
\---  
Don didn't answer. His gaze remained downwards. "I-I'm sorry... I'm your assistant... I should call you with respect." He said then sniffed. He should never have sex with his superior, if he is given the power to turn back time. If they didn't do it, this will never happen. "You... You don't understand..." He is going down... Falling down to love, well, infatuation he guessed.

 

He looked away. "I'll... I'll send my resignation letter tomorrow."  
\---  
"Yeah you do that." Fucking drama queen. "Won't mean I accept it. I'm a person to you kno'." Raph was getting mad. "I ain't just my work, or I try not to be at least. Ye don' know this about meh but I don't like people generally, that's okay most of the time since I dun' meet people all casual like very often. An' certainly none as you. When I now finally meet someone I can tolerate, even maybe fall for... Ye bet yer damn drama act that I ain't letting that one go."  
\---  
Don looked at him and lets the words sunk in his brain. "I... I know about the antisocial one... but... are you sure you wanted to be with me? And... I thought I'm just your assistant... And nothing else." He confessed. "Even though I... I treat you as something else."  
\---  
"Why? whywhywhy would you think that?" Raph couldn't understand it. "I kiss you, I flirt with you, I drive you home, and I even consider spending the night. I thought you were a genius. Add two and two together will ye!" Frustrated he gripped Don's arms and shook him.  
\---  
Don sniffled and can’t provide an answer as well. He just let his head on Raph's shoulder and sniffled. He can’t tell all of his insecurities that someone who is highly respected is in his house and here, hugging him right now. "I-I'm sorry..."  
\---  
Raph sighed and wrapped his arms around Don. "That's okay. I gave ye the wrong impression of me before. I shouldn' had sex with ye so soon. I don' do casual sex. You just... We just... It felt like we just connected, ye kno'?" He stroke Don's head slowly. "Ye haven't had many partners before, have ye?"  
\---  
"I... Understand that..." He spoke. "I told you before. I don't have any past relationships..." He looked away. "I’m... uhh... No boyfriend since birth..." He blushed hard.  
\---  
Don could feel Raphael freeze slightly as they sat close. A clump formed in Raph's throat when the realization hit him. "I thought you said you didn't have any current relationship." He breathed. "Ah crud, that's not how yer supposed to have yer first time go. I'm so sorry, I... I didn't know. I shouldn' have pushed so hard I..." Raph was tripping over his own words to apologize.  
\---  
Don held Raph's cheeks to calm him down. "It’s alright Raph... It’s okay. I enjoyed it with you." He spoke. "I never experienced being in a relationship as much as I wanted to..."  
\---  
His pain to the rear intensified, making Don clung to Raph and whimpered.  
\---  
"Oh my god," Raph breathed. "I got you good, didn't I?" His hands found their way to Don's cheeks too. "I'll have to make it up to you." There was a suggestive tone in his voice and he leaned in to kiss him.  
\---  
Don accepted those sweet lips as he clung on his shoulders.  
\---  
It was a long time since Raph had felt like this for someone. When all you wanted was to spend more time together than there were hours in the day. And now when the step to sex was already breached the dam was open the floodgates would not close. He could feel himself getting hard again with the mere thought of Donnie. Raph continued kissing him as he let his hands slip inside under Don's shirt and he started to pull it over his head.  
\---  
Don’s tongue danced along with Raph’s as he raised his arms so his shirt will take off. Don’s hands rubbed on Raph’s muscles as he tugged Raph’s shirt as well.  
\---  
Raph raised his own arms and captured Don's lips again as soon as he could. Darting his tongue in and gasping for breath whenever he could get a chance for air. "I'm... Sorry," he said between kisses. "I just... can't help... myself... you're too... damn sexy."  
\---  
Don churred as he is being pampered by his superior. He wanted Raph despite the pain in his butt. As haste as it looks, Don touched his jogging pants wanted to tug it down.  
\---  
Raph pushed Don back against the sofa when he felt the tugs. They would have to change their positions if this was about to work. He slipped out of his pants and then tugged Don's down.  
\---  
Don's fine, smooth legs appeared before his jogging pants got yanked off. "Oh, Raphie~" he churred as he grabbed Raph and kissed him once more.  
\---  
Raph wrapped his lips against Don's. Pressing their bodies together and letting his hands roam over the olive skin. His hands found their way down to the thighs and he grabbed them to push them apart.  
\---  
Don moaned as he traced Raph’s muscle by his fingers. "Oh Raphie... So sexy~.  
\---  
A deep rumbling churr made its way through Raph's chest when he heard those words. He put himself between Donnie's legs and wrapped them around himself. His hands going up and down those lean green muscles. He loved the feel of them. He started rubbing their lower plastrons together and his lips found their way to Don's again. There was a need in them.  
\---  
Don continued of making his tongue dance with Raph’s. But for some reading he felt cramped on the sofa, and his butt is being pressured.  
\---  
Raph broke the kiss for air but started trailing kisses all over his body. All the way down to his slit where he licked. Letting his tongue slip in the small place and rub the soft skin of Don’s manhood.  
\---  
"Oh!!! Ohhhh~" Don moaned as he spread his legs more, his tail wagging in delight. "R-Raphie we have w-work tomorrow... Oohhhh."  
\---  
Oh god how he loved this little shy, blushing, stuttering turtle. "So?" He said and licked again. Capturing the tail between his fingers and massaging it gently.  
\---  
Don gasped and moaned as reaction. "Unnghh... I-I had to go to work... I can’t take a l-leave unless you told me to..." he gasped again.  
\---  
"Think about it Don." Raph stopped the licking and looked over his torso to him. All the while keeping the massaging hand going. "If I'm here, and your job is to be at my disposal. Shouldn't ye be here to?" He grinned.  
\---  
His mind is full of lust as he tried to think logically. "... Good point." He said then groaned when his cock came out in the open.  
\---  
"There we go." Raphael murmured to himself as he admired the straight appendage. "Now will you just relax and let me make up to you that I hurt your butt?" Every word made his breath waft against Don's exposed erection.  
\---  
Don moaned in pleasure. "Y-you don't have to... Oohh..."  
"I like it when you... thrusted into me..." he said with deep red blush.  
\---  
Raph smiled at the blush. "Shush, that's an order," he said jokingly before he licked Don's dick from base to tip. He took in all the new tastes and smells. It was so smooth and nice against his tongue. Even making him moan and he felt his own hard cock press against its pocket.  
\---  
"Ooohhh Raphie!~" Don churred as he looked down. Those eyes pierced at his heart while sucking his dick. He stared at Raph's hard on that the slit is halfway open.  
\---  
Raph saw where Don's eyes wandered and dropped down. Although just to tease him since he was so long out of reach. He let his lips close around Don's tip, he swirled his tongue around the head in his mouth. Tasting the juices that had gathered there. Had had forgotten how fun it was to suck someone.  
\---  
Don tried not to moan loud as he felt the soft tongue in that sensitive head. "Ahh, Raphie~" he said, clenching the bed sheets and pillow. He never experiences a blow job before as he is single in his whole life and he only saw it in porn.  
\---  
Moving down the length of Don's dick the top of it hit the back of Raph’s mouth. He moved up and down a few times before going even a bit further. Here he stopped and activated hit swallow reflex, making his throat tighten around Don's cock. Raph had always liked giving head, and he was good at it. Somehow he got even more aroused while doing it than normal. The sounds of his partner, the feel of it going down his mouth. It just made him crazy with lust. He moaned around it feeling how his own dick started leaking.  
\---  
"Ahh! Raphie!" Don yelled. Whatever Raph did, that is so good! He only managed to hold Raph's head as his partner is sucking him.  
"Raphie... Take me... Take me please!" he begged.  
\---  
Don could feel how Raph's lips turned into a wide grin. He loved when they begged. He stuck one of his fingers into his own mouth, touching around the dick in there. Well wet he spread the liquid around Don's entrance, slowly pushing in. As he did he let Don's dick go fast into his mouth, keeping his hold around the hard shaft with his lips the entire way.  
\---  
Don squealed as reaction. Pure pleasure surged around his body as he wanted more, more of his Raphie. He panted as he wanted Raph's cock like right now. "Hnnghh... Hah... Raphie..."  
\---  
Raphael hurried with the prepping. He was perhaps in a bit too much hurry. He just wanted Don right now, wanted to take him deep and pound into him until he cried or screamed for release. With a gruff he let go of him with both hands and mouth. He hoisted both of Don's legs up so that his knees wrapped around Raph's shoulder. With a mischievous grin he lined up his cock to Don's entrance. The look of pure enjoyment in Don’s face just was too much to not enjoy a bit more.  
"Want it huh?" He asked in a deep rumbling voice.  
\---  
"Yes, Raphie! Yes!" Don begged. He wanted his boss' glorious d so badly. Even if his butt is sore, he wanted him right now!  
\---  
Raph grinned and then impaled him roughly. He moaned loudly and threw his head back in pleasure. "Ghaaa! Hngg... So tight..."  
\---  
"Aahh!" Don screamed its feels so good to be full with Raph's dick. "Oh, Raphie... Raphie!" he arched back by Raph's rough thrusting. "You're so... big, Raphie!" he screamed.  
\---  
Raphael groaned and bit his lip. So nice so so nice. He trusted in again and again, feeling the tightness of Don massage his dick. His hands held onto Don's legs, squeezing them in pleasure.  
\---  
Don reached to his dick and started to jerk along with Raph's thrust. He kept screaming in pleasure as it really feels that good. His toes are curling. His body is full of sweat and eyes half lidded because of intense pleasure.  
\---  
The sight of Don so sexy beneath him made Raph's dick twitch inside of him. He churred loudly at each trust, keeping his eyes on don's delicious face.  
\---  
"Raphie... Faster..." he begged once more as he pulled his love into a hug, his hands pressing on his carapace as he felt his cock impaling him. He churred loudly as well.  
\---  
Raph complied. Letting go of Don's legs and resting his weight on his arms as to not crush Don. He trailed kisses over his neck and moaned and groaned and churred all at once. It was so good he didn't know what to do with himself. He bit down in Don's neck as the pressure released and shot up his cock. "Hngg! Mmphhf!" he yelled.  
\---  
Don's breathing accelerated as he is nearing his peak. "Raphie! Mnffff!" he said as he bit his lip. He felt amazing burst of pleasure as he cum and painted on their plastrons.  
\---  
Raph milked himself dry inside of Don, enjoying every last second of the intense feeling. Panting he rested his forehead in the crevice of Don's neck.  
\---  
Don panted. He felt that feeling of completion and euphoria. Don groaned, now he remembered, his posterior is going to be so sore he might not be able to walk.  
"Let's go to bed now, Raph." Don cooed as he tried to get himself up to stand, but as he thought, his ass can't take it.  
\---  
Raphael smiled. "Sure." he said and picked up Don without much difficulty, carrying him bridal style up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
\---  
Don squeaked in response as his boss carried him. He didn't complain as his rear really is in pain. He can feel Raph's cum on his legs, slowly dripping down. He snuggled Raph as he is getting really sleepy.  
\---  
\---  
"You got a towel or something somewhere?" Raph said putting Don down onto the bed.  
\---  
Don nodded as he pointed on the cabinet where the clean towels are housed. He started to feel the intense pain on his posterior.  
\---  
Raph gathered a towel and slowly and carefully started to wipe both him and Donny clean.  
\---  
Donnie blushed, seeing how comforting Raph is to him. He purred and giggled as he is ticklish.  
\---  
Donnie purred and giggled a little as he is ticklish. His pain in the posterior started to become intense.  
\---  
Raphael crawled into the bed and crept up behind Don, draping them both with the covers. He snaked his arm around him and nuzzled his beak into Don's neck where he planted a small kiss.  
\---  
Donnie giggled as he loved the warmth Raph gives to him and it makes him at peace and sleepy.  
\---  
Sighing happily Raph soon drifted to sleep after a long day of work. The snoring was not quiet.  
\---  
Donnie is not bothered by the loud sound. In fact, he kinda likes it, as he knew he is not alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael woke up early next morning. It took him a good while to figure out where he was, then he turned to see Don and a warm smile crept upon his features.  
\---  
Don had been tossing back and forth in bed, as he is very uncomfortable because of his butt. He saw Raph is awaken, "Good morni-" He whimpered.  
\---  
Nina Lanfer: Raphael scooted closer, so incredibly comfortable. "Good morning." He planted a short kiss on Donnies lips.  
\---  
"Hnnghh... What time is it-" He looked over the clock. It's 9 am! Shit, shit! He'll be late for work! He panicked as he tried to get up. "I'm gonna be late for work!-"  
\---  
Raph caught his wrist and pulled him back into bed. "I’m giving you a day off..." He was still tired and not really awake. He had to think. Slooooowly he got his brain working. "Okay... You have to cancel today's and this weekend’s appointments." He didn't think they were that many. "And then I give you a day off."  
\---  
Donnie squeaked as he got thrown back to the bed. "... Sir Leo isn't going to be happy by that, Si... Raph." He spoke. "Did you talked to him about this?"  
\---  
"I haven't taken a day off since..." Raph thought back. He wasn't sure if he'd ever taken a day off. "Leo I can handle." Raph crept close and nuzzled him. Planting kissed all over his face with a stupid grin on his face.  
\---  
Donnie giggled as he is being showered of love by his beloved. He felt his heart soar that he is in someone's arms now.  
\---  
Raph his face upside down over Donnies. "So...?"  
\---  
"... Yes, Sir." he answered. he whimpered again. "I... I really should get some heat compress..."  
\---  
"Yes, you should. And chance time for my appointments." Raph grinned. He leaned back into bed and nuzzled his pillow again.  
\---  
Donnie giggled as he sends emails to all of the meetings that its cancelled. he went to get some compress when his phone vibrates, with the name "Sir Leonardo" on the screen.  
\---  
"Who is it?" Raph asked when Donnie seemed to hesitate to pick up the phone.  
\---  
"Hello, Donatello, why are you cancel- Raph?! How?! How you got Don's phone?! Where are you?!" The other line spoke.  
\---  
Raph snatched the phone from Don. "Hey chill bro." he said. "I'm over at Don's place."  
\---  
"... What?! What are you doing there?! Don’t tell me you... You... You two?!" He said in shock, as if he knew what happened last night. Well, Leo isn't the only one screwing assistants, like him to Mikey.  
\---  
"It ain't like that," raph said defensively. He did not want to have this conversation with his brother. "You know it's... It's something..." He blushed and looked over at Don. "It could be the real deal."  
\---  
... I understand. But what about your reputation, Raph? You're going to get gossipped by our employees. That’s why I don’t want a relationship with Mikey." He explained with seriousness. Don just looked concerned and... Sad. "... Well I supposed you’re not going to work today. Fine."  
\---  
"Yeah ye can't be bugged about me not coming in to work. I haven't taken a break in ever. Three days can't hurt." He went to Don and put an arm over his shoulders, squeezing it reassuringly. "And Leo, you KNOW I don't care about what people say. Never have. You've always been the scaredy cat when it comes to relationships. It's not because Mikey is an assistant, and you know it."  
\---  
"I! I’m not a scaredy cat! You know what, fine! Take a break! Heck, stay in a week! Whatever! I’m so done with you, brother," Leo said, emphasizing the last word.  
\---  
"Whatever Leo. Some of us refuse to be nothing but a suit." Raph was growling. He didn't need Leo's permission to live dammit. Why did it feel so bad arguing about it? "You should be happy. Now you don't have to see my ugly face in your clean office."  
\---  
Leo growled, showing irritation. "Well thats good then. enjoy your vacation." He said with sarcasm as Leo shuts the phone off abruptly.  
\---  
A heavy sigh slipped out of Raph and the gave the phone back to Don. "Stupid bro." He said with a heavy heart.  
\---  
Don held Raph's hand for comfort. "No wonder Mikey is not happy. ‘Cause he keeps telling me he wanted to go dates or spend time together with someone." He spoke. "Never thought Sir Leo never acknowledges his feelings."  
\---  
"Yeah. My bro got all kinds of ideas of what he thinks is proper and shit like that." Raph looked down on their hands and was thankful for it. Caressing the back of Donnie's hand with his thumb.  
\---  
"I heard Mikey’s having a lot of overtime this month. He said he wanted to give something to Leo. It makes me worried, Raph, that mikey will only get his heart broken." he spoke, he never had been in a relationship, but he was being rejected so many times.  
\---  
"Yeah, he's working his butt off." Raph agreed. "But refusals are a part of life. We all have to go through them. Leo really should get of his fucking high horse though. I know he likes him. I guess cute and cuddly does it for some people." Raph grinned and glanced at Don.  
\---  
Don blushed hard as he knew the context is aimed at him. "I hope Leo will be with Mikey in the end." Don spoke softly.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Don asked.  
\---  
Really ready to forget about his stupid brother he got up from bed. "I don't know. What you got?"  
\---  
"I got some waffles, eggs, bacon..." He suggested as he really tried to stand up, but Raph got his butt bad.  
\---  
"Mm, bacon." His belly grumbling by the mere thought. He saw Donnie having problem standing. He threw a pillow onto him and then fished him up into bridal style again. "We really should stop having sex," he teased.  
\---  
Don gasped when his boss carried him up in such a manner. He blushed by his snarky comment. "I... I just needed heat compresses and I'll be fine." Indicating that he don't want to stop the sex but he doesn't want to say it directly because he knew Raph is going to tease him.  
\---  
Raph picked up the compress too, without dropping him and carried him downstairs to what he assumed would be the kitchen. "Put the pillow on the chair," he said he stopped before it. "And the compress on top of it."  
\---  
Donnie did as what Raph told him to do. He put the pillow on the chair and the compress on the pillow. He stared at Raph, he looked so concern and very sweet his heart is pumping very fast. He surely is falling to him.  
\---  
Raph gently put Don down on the chair. "So where do you keep your bacon?" he asked without waiting for an answer. He started to rummage through the kitchen. Opening cupboards and drawers at random to find what he needed to make breakfast.  
\---  
Don felt so relaxed when he felt the heat spreading on his butt. "Uhm!" He spoke but Raph starting to do a search warrant in his kitchen. "Raph! I can cook it," He flailed as Raph is the guest and not him. Yet... "Bacon is in the freezer." He answered.  
\---  
"Sit. I actually like to cook," Raph said. "I don' get a chance to very often though." He picked out whatever he needed and turned the stove on. The air was soon filled with the smelled of fried bacon and eggs.  
\---  
Don remained seated as ordered. His stomach growled as well by the smell of bacon and eggs. He never thought Raph can be a good husband as well. He blushed at the thought of Raph becoming his husband, of them living together in the same roof. Wait... What the hell is he thinking?! He seriously thought of future plans with his superior! "Raph... Uhm... What happened to your past relationships?"  
\---  
Where did that come from? Raph turned around, facing him, waiting for the food to be finished. "Uhm... Well... That's a complicated question, it's been a few."  
\---  
"Well... I haven't been in any relationship... Just now if you call it one... First kiss, first hug... First intercourse..." He said timidly. "I want to know why it didn't work out.”  
\---  
Raph was thinking back. "It was partly because I worked to much. I put my work ahead of them. And I have to warn you that I'm kind of a workaholic." He let out a deep breath. "Then there were these... Well I don't know. The last one was with a human girl. Ugly breakup." Why was he talking about this? He had known Don for only a day or two. "I didn't handle it very well, and neither did she. We were only together a few months before she got bored with me I guess. We got into this argument that just kept going. She had very strong feelings about certain things and I didn't share them." He turned around again and stirred around the eggs and bacon.  
\---  
"Oh..." He spoke. "Well... We are both workaholics and both in the same office." He smiled. "But I had my share in broken hearted events... Got rejected many times because... They say I’m a wimp." He sighed.  
\---  
It was true. Don was kind of a wimp. Raph didn't mind though. "In that case you're a very cute wimp," he said and smiled warmly over at Don.  
\---  
Don's cheeks are pinkish from the comment. He doesn't know if its a tease or a compliment. "Uhm... Ah, seemed the food is ready..." He looked away, "There is one time... He... He used me in his advantage." He said, with a remorse that he still remembered it. "... Just to get whatever things he wanted."  
\---  
Raph poured some eggs and bacons on to two plates and put them down at the table. He sat on the other side of Don. "Who? What did he do?"  
\---  
"... I don’t want to mention his name... He... He used me for money..." He said with great distress. He is ashamed that he got tricked that easily.  
\---  
"People are mean." Raph took offence on behalf of Don. "When did you discover you were gay? Or bi..."  
\---  
Don shyly fidget his fingers. "Well... It was in middle school, I had this feeling I like guys and girls but I never brought it up till college... When I did my life got a little... Difficult so to speak." He spoke sadly.  
\---  
"I know what ye mean." Raph said. Then he laughed. "I can laugh about it now, but back then it wasn't as fun. I was in the wrestling team in high school. I had all kinds of anger issues back then, like some teenage boys do. And the wrestling really helped me to get some frustration out of my system. It took me a while to understand why I got hard watching my fellow teammates shower, or dress in the tight uniform." Here he laughed again. "I wasn't very bright. But I can tell you that my teammates were more than a little uncomfortable wrestling with me after I came out."  
\---  
Don giggled as he started to eat his food Raphie gave him and swallowed. "I expected that I will be alone once I took the path of this... And it did..." He sighed. "I have a stable financial but had no partner to share my home with... It's hard going to sleep without somebody hugging you." Don said, small tears forming in his eyes. "I'm parentless, doesn't have any brothers and sisters, barely have friends and loveless as well..." He sniffled.  
\---  
Raph chewed his food while watching the sad creature in front of him. "Not anymore. I'm not promising I'll be around forever. I have no idea where this is going to lead us. But... I'm here now."  
\---  
Upon hearing that, Don gave the most sweetest smile. "Thank you... We don't need to rush... I'm... I'm just glad you liked someone like me..." He blushed. "And accepted how 'wimp' I had." He said while moving his fingers to intonate the wimp part.  
\---  
"Es not about wimpiness. Ye had a tough life. It's bound to have consequences." Raph shrugged. "Lack of self confidence, shy, too smart for your own good. I've been there. Then I started body building..." he grinned. "Now I can't get the girls, or guys, off my back." he winked.  
\---  
Don giggled. "Seemed the muscles do the talking... Guess I'm one of them huh..." He said while poking the yolk of the egg using the fork.  
\---  
"Oh yeah," Raph grinned humorously. "Just another notch in my bedpost. Or maybe your bedpost to be exact."  
\---  
The cheeks of the 'bedpost owner' got pinkish once again. "You know, right now, I really feel you're not my boss." He smiled and giggled.  
\----  
Raph raised his glass of juice to him. "Hallelujah!" He laughed and took a sip. "No, not really my style. I guess I could have become one of those playboy guys. I'm rich, good looking... Of course my brother would kill me if I did."  
\---  
Don laughed, the most not restrained laugh he had for years. "Oh my, you sure are good looking." He said, then blushed more now realizing what he just said.  
\---  
Satisfied Raph smiled. "You won't hear me complaining..." he said.  
\---  
Don is happy, he had a delicious meal and had a hearty talk with Raph. He's glad they had a day off together, definitely perks of being his assistant. Apparently, he felt a lot better to his aching posterior, the pain is fading away.  
\---  
"So what do you want to do today?" Raph knew what he felt like doing. To just spend the entire day with this appetising turtle in bed. Nuzzling, talking, taking him hard again and again.  
\---  
"Hmmm... We can stay in the house the whole day, since we're going outside to test the new model tomorrow." He said. "We can just order takeouts then watch movies or play games..." he blabbered on.  
\---  
"Sounds good." Raph agreed, not really listening to what Donnie said. He had had this wonderful dream during the night, the thought of him now making his hormones spike. He wasn't aware of it but his eyes watched Don with a hungry eye.  
\---  
"Uhm... Raphie? Are you alright?" Don asked with concern and he is able to stand now, his rear had a little pain but not as worse as before.


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael coughed. "Yeah sure, no problem." Then he came to think of a great game. "So... You've been single your entire life. Can't believe you've never done stuff by yourself."  
\---  
Don is a little surprised and just fiddled his fingers again. "I'm... I'm sorry... All I do is study and work... So I don't have much time even though I can afford to buy games... And stuff..."  
\---  
Raph got up and got really close to Don. "No I mean... Will you have me believe you've never pleasured yourself?"  
\---  
He squeaked and started to became embarrassed and stutter. "I... I did... B-but rarely.. B-because I... I feel more lonely whenever I do that..." He whimpered.  
\---  
"But you do that, don't you?"  
\---  
"Uhm... Y-yes..." He answered with red shades on his cheeks.  
\---  
Raphael caressed those blushing cheeks with his thumb, cupping Donnie's face with his hand as he did so. "Do you watch porn or use any other stimula while doing so?" He husked.  
\---  
Don looked away from Raph's seemed to be sexual gaze. "U..Uhhm... I do w-watch p-porn and... Use a... a dildo..." He whimpered in extreme shyness.  
\---  
"What do you like to watch?" He put the dildo on memory. He needed to remember to play with that one day.  
\---  
"U-uhm... The.. The..." He tried to hide in Raph's neck as he whispered. "Cowgirl position..." He whimpered again.  
\---  
"Hey, now there's a great one..." Raph grinned. "You wanna show me?"  
\---  
"Wh-What?" Don said in surprise as he stared into those warm colored eyes.  
\---  
"Wanna show me the video?" Raph asked with a deep voice. "The one you like."  
\---  
"Uhm..." He fiddled and sighed as he showed Raph the way back to his bedroom. In a secret compartment there is a black case with a CD inside. He popped it in the video player and in the part of a woman, wearing lingerie, is riding on a man's dick.  
\---  
Raphael coughed slightly as he saw the tape, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So a girl huh?"  
\---  
Don squeaked. "Y-Yes... I... Uhm... Wanted to be treated like a girl... uhm... Whenever I do it... I-I'm sorry if it's... very VERY weird!" He scrambled for the remote control to stop the video.  
\---  
Raphael snatched the remote from him before he could do so. "No, let it be on." The grunts of the man and the moans of the woman was filling the room. "I wanna tell you about a dream I had." Raphael laid down on top of the bed and patted the bed next to him.  
\---  
Don timidly crawled beside his superior. He wondered what Raph had dreamed last night. He placed his head on Raph's shoulder while blushing at the woman who literally screamed in pleasure.  
\---  
Raph was not affected by the sounds from the television. He felt himself slowly getting hard. He wrapped an arm around Don. "So yeah, I had this great dream tonight. You were in it. We were working in a garage on a bike together. Having a bunch of fun too. We were both smeared in oil and grease. You were so sexy, you have no idea. A wide smile on yer lips, a bit of grease on yer cheek. I couldn't resist kissing you. You became all flames and lust when I did so. You jumped up, wrapping your legs around my waist and I carried you over to the bike. I sat you down on the leather seat." Raph's heart were racing. The scent of Donnie so close to him now and the imagery playing in his mind. "I had this one piece leather suit on me. I use it when I really race with mah bike. And ye unzipped it slowly. Pulling it off my shoulders. I had dropped down inside of it and then I took you there. On the bike. Still with my leather suit wrapped around my hips. Penetrated you roughly, and you begged for, oh Don. Your voice just... Gha... Made me go wild." He moaned loudly at the thought.  
\---  
Don blushed really, really hard when Raph is putting his dream in detail. He never had much fantasies like that, but when he imagined it, damn he never knew Raph is so sexy with leather. Yet he started low, like he wanted to ride his boss.  
\---  
"I'd love to do that sometimes, If you want to." He looked down at Don enjoying the red cheeks.  
\---  
"U-uhm... S-Sure, Raphie... i want to try it too..." He smiled yet the extreme shyness is still visible.  
\---  
"Is there something you want to try?"  
\---  
Don hugged him tight. "I... I wanted to... T-To try... Like in that v-video..." He whispered shyly.  
\---  
A groan slipped out of Raph and his dick sprang out of it's hiding pouch. "That sounds nice," he said.  
\---  
Don blushed at the standing dick. He bit his lip as he is closing his legs in a seductive manner.  
\---  
"I'm sorry, you just really turn me on," Raph said. "We can do something else if you want to. Watch a movie, or play a game or whatever."  
\---  
"No... It’s... It’s okay," he reassured. "We... W-We can do that now if we want... I think the pain in my butt is gone." He said. "And... You turned me on as well."  
\---  
"Yeah?" Raph smiled at his cute little bed friend. "Then come here so I can kiss you." He put a hand behind Don's neck.  
\---  
Don leaned closer slowly as he anticipated his lips being taken by his partner.  
\---  
Raphael kissed him softly, a long drawn out kiss.  
\---  
Their tongues danced in a rhythm. Don wrapped his arms around Raph's neck as the kiss got deeper.  
\---  
Raphael whimpered slightly as Don's fingers touched him and his tongue was tickled.  
\---  
Don parted at the breathless kiss and his body itself just rubs to Raph's crotch. "Raphie... You're so sexy~" He purred.  
\---  
"Oh dang Don... Your voice turns me on so bad." Raph whimpered. It felt like his entire body was on fire and the source was in his groin. It felt so good and he wanted more.  
\---  
Don continued to tease and rubbed his crotch to his as his peen is slowly revealing. "Come on, Raphie~ Ravish me." He purred and bit his lip.  
\---  
Raphael forcefully grabbed the back of Don's head and forces his mouth to his. The kiss that followed was all fire, tongue and teeth. The large turtle growled into his little mates mouth. Somehow it felt like a owning gesture. This was his. No one else could have it.  
\---  
Don moaned as his mouth is being dominated by his presently mate. He gently spread his legs as his cock popped out in the open and rubs with Raph's.  
\---  
A deep rumble rose from Raph's chest. Still holding Don in an iron lock to his lips he reached down and grabbed both their cocks and started to buck into his own hand, rubbing it against the olive green one.  
\---  
Don breathed by his nose as Raph continued to lock his lips to his. He wrapped his legs on his waist, revealing the wagging tail and his entrance.  
\---  
"Come on Don," Raph breathed with hooded eyes. "Prep yourself for me will you?" Raph couldn't believe how horny this turtle could make him.  
\---  
Don panted, eyes half lidded. "I... C-Can't reach for the lube..." He whimpered.  
\---  
Raph let go of Don with both hands. "Go get it, and be quick." He ordered, piercing Don's eyes with his own.  
\---  
Don looked at the side table. In the second compartment there is a lubrication bottle. He fumbled as he placed an amount on his fingers before his hand goes down to his entrance.  
\---  
Raph grabbed Donnies wrist and pulled him roughly back on top of him. "Spread your legs," he ordered. "And keep working that finger o yers."  
\---  
Don whimpered as he reached below and starting to prep his entrance. He looked straight at Raph's eyes as he started to churr and moan, showing how aroused he is to his partner.  
\---  
Raph started to answer each of Don's churrs. He wet his lips and swallowed as his eyes darted from Don's eyes to his working finger. Back and forth. He dick twitched and started to leak, the pearly colored liquid running down the length of his shaft.  
\---  
Don panted at every push he made using his finger and sooner he started to insert another one and did a scissoring motion. He looked down and saw Raph's dick having a precum. “Oh, Raphie~"  
\---  
"Fuck Don, Imma come just from watching ye." He moaned.  
\---  
Don whimpered as he dove his fingers to coat his insides to be ready. He kissed his partner once more before he removed his fingers and rubbed his crotch lewdly to raph again.  
\---  
Raph whimpered into the kiss. "Come on."  
\---  
"Go on, Raphie... I want to ride your... Dick." He panted as the sounds of the porn left on got louder and louder.  
\---  
Raph grabbed his own dick and guided it to Don's entrance, waiting for Don to make the move. Panting with his heart pounding in his chest of impatience.  
\---  
Don went on Raph's lap, with him laying on his shell as he positioned himself on top of Raph's dick. He slowly went lower and sees his cock being engulfed by his tight entrance. "-aaaaaahhhh~..." Don moaned like a girl.  
\---  
Raphael growled, trying to keep himself from flipping them both around and taking Don until he screamed. He soared when he felt himself being enveloped by the olive green turtle. He was breathing heavily.  
\---  
He churred as he moved up and down, biting his lip as he goes to the slower pace too. he felt he is like the girl in the video. "You like it Raphie? Aaahhhh..." He purred as he licked his lips.  
\---  
"Fuck Donnie," Raph purred, then a special movement hit a good spot and he moaned loudly. "I could do this all day."  
\---  
"Unf!" Don gasped as his pacing got deeper and faster. "Raphie~" He panted as he impaled himself up and down.  
\---  
"Aahh huuuggnnn..." The sensations just flooded his body. It was a good thing he was under Don for he didn't exactly know what to do with himself. The pleasure was just so intense.  
\---  
He continued to bounce on his cock, Don's cock is moving along the pace as well, abandoned and left hanging. "Oh Raphie~ Help me bounce harder~" He plead, making his movements and reactions like girlish.  
\---  
With a groan Raph bucked his hips, meeting Don halfway. "Aaah!" He lost his breath as he got so deep his head was spinning. He grabbed Donnie's lonely dick, squeezing and rubbing along with the bouncing.  
\---  
"Oh, Raphie! So good!" Don moaned as he goes up and down to that glorious dick, his tail wagging behind. Don does his best to get faster and sometimes twist his hips when he goes lower to his cock.  
\---  
"You're driving me nuts!" Raph all but screamed, pounding into the turtle on top of him. Going faster and faster, feeling how the orgasm pooled just below his dick, slowly the feeling spread through it, making it unbearable in the pleasure.  
\---  
"Come on Sir Raphie~! Cum to me!" Don shouted, which is rare as he is a shy wimp. By Raph's rough pumps to his own dick he can feel the intensity is going close!  
\---  
"Aaww fuuuuck!" Raph yelled, his pelvis muscles cramping, bucking rapidly into Don as deep as he could. He exploded, trashing on the bed beneath the olive turtle, head thrown backwards, stars dancing before his eyes.  
\---  
Don whimpered when he felt that warm cum coating his insides. It wasn't long when he gasped and climaxed as well, painting his cum on Raph's plastron. Don panted as he is still riding that high from extreme pleasure.  
\---  
Raph whimpered after his intense orgasm, only now remembering to breath. Drawing deep breaths as he slowly came to his senses.  
\---  
Don collapsed beside Raph and waited till his senses came back and get some towel or tissue to wipe Raphie's plastron.  
\---  
Raph just laid there panting. Spread out on the bed. He watched Don clean them up but had no will to move at all, his limbs felt like jelly. A overly satisfied grin played on his lips.  
\---  
Don moaned as he tried to move his legs or hips but unf! Sex is too good he can't even move to stand up. Note to self: Riding Raphie is so on the list.  
\---  
Raph laughed happily. "Hey hun," he said with a soft voice. "That was kind of great."  
\---  
Don blushed as he scooted closer to his Raphie and nuzzled. "Now I feel we're married when you say that." He giggled and finally saw the tissue box which is reachable.  
\---  
"Hah! You wish," Raph grinned and hugged him. Just enjoying the afterglow of the sex and the feel of a warm body next to him.  
\---  
"Aww... It's like saying you don't want us married… Somewhere in time." Don sighed. It's too early for that but even in the present seemed he is reluctant about it.  
\---  
"I'm just teasing Don," Raph assured his insecure love partner. "I've known you for what...? Two days? But yeah, I'm much into that married thing to be honest."  
\---  
"Sorry... I'm just... Too much of a dreamer I guess." He smiled. He remembered before the loss of his parents, he wanted to be like them. Having partners that stays with them for a lifetime, having a loving family and have little bundles running around their home.  
\---  
Raph hugged Don tight. "Lets see if we make it through this weekend first shall we?" he laughed.  
\---  
Don giggled once more as he hugged Raph's chest. "Sure, Raphie."


	5. Chapter 5

Raph hummed contently. Being happy right here and right now. With an olive green turtle in his arms.  
\---  
He savored the warmness of the bigger turtle. He noticed the squishy feeling between his legs and blushing that Raph really milked inside of him fully.  
\---  
Raph kissed the top of Don's head, without much thought to it the let his fingers caress his bicep. "So what do you wanna do today? If we ever get out of bed that is..."  
\---  
"Well..." Donnie thought. "Well you can check out my improvised bike... It's not much but... It's all I got." He spoke while fidgeting his fingers.  
\---  
"Oh. What engine did you build it on?" Raph asked interested.  
\---  
Don fidget his fingers more. "The one like in your bike." He blushed.  
\---  
"Het that's a great engine!" Raph grinned. "The sound of it... Ah." He seemed ecstatic. "How far have you gotten, I mean... Does it run?"  
\---  
"I told you I had an accident during a test run of it. Engine is too powerful." He giggled. "It still works, no much major damage... I never touched ever since the accident." He spoke.  
\---  
so he ended on top of Don. He rested his elbows on either side of the other turtle's head and grinned down at him. "Can't be scared forever, especially if ye gonna work fer me."  
\---  
Don whimpered. He doesn't want to ride that motorcycle again. It caused him much trauma he doesn't want to see it. "... N-no..."  
\---  
"Y-yes," Raph teased. "I'll protect you. You didn't die yesterday did you?"  
\---  
"B-But still!" Donnie looked down, a little upset that he is teasing his stuttering. "I really... Uhm not that comfortable..." He spoke.  
\---  
"Life's not comfortable," Raph said, perhaps a bit to headedly. Don's refusal to face his fears triggered a memory for the dark turtle. He got up, suddenly his body was to uncomfortable to just lie there. He paced around the room like he needed to blow of some energy.  
\---  
Don wondered, Raph got more... Quiet and stuffy for some reason. Maybe he made him upset or angry at him. He hugged his knees and bowed his head down. He waited for a couple of minutes before he went outside to approach Raph.

"... Raph? Are... Are you alright?" He asked with extreme concern.  
\---  
Raph was somewhere else, you could tell by the look in his eyes. Glanced over, far away in memories. When he heard Donnie’s voice his head snapped up and his gaze centered on the olive turtle. "Yeah... Sorry," he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just..." He closed the few steps between them. He gently stroked Don's upper arms. "Life's too short to keep living in fear." There was a story here.  
\---  
Don can see how distant and deep Raph's thought can show in his beautiful eyes. When he is closer enough to touch his partner. "I'm not to pry in your very personal life, Raph. But if you feel sharing it, I'm just here. Your eyes are showing something, Raph." Don spoke softly and sat down.  
\---  
laughed. "I don't think we can get more personal than what we just did on that bed." He kept standing, his boy agitated. "It's uhm... Old scars." Where to begin, he thought. "I told you I had a temper when I was younger, right?"  
\---  
"Oh... Yes..." Don nodded as he let his partner talk it out. He shared his fear to Raph and he felt better that one knows and sort of understands it. He can tell about the temper part, as Raph is always in a shitty mood in the office. He knew that Raph is aware that he had to increase his patience and must control his anger. 

Yet, it's not Raph's fault that he had one short temper. Don reassessed himself, he had cracks and faults to himself.  
\---  
"I wasn't always as... well mannered as I am now, if you can believe it." Things bubbled just beneath the surface inside of him. He took a long and deep breath. "My last years in high school... Let's just say not a bunch of people saw me in my classes. Almost didn't graduate thanks to it. I had friends. Friends that got me in trouble. You have no idea how mad Leo was about me skipping school for being out on the streets looking for trouble." He paced around some more, his temper firing up again when he thought about it. "One time I got in a fight, wasn't the first one either. But it was a bad one. Almost didn't make it home alive. Leo had to patch me up." Raph suddenly bunched up a fist and slammed it into the wall. The wall held, but just barely.  
\---  
Don just stared at the revelation. he noticed Raph had this rebellious streak when he argued with Leo earlier. "Oh Raph…" He said as he enclosed the bigger turtle with an embrace.  
\---  
Raph rested his forehead against Don's shoulder. It felt nice having him here. He flexed his fingers and noticed his knuckles were bruised. "I didn't leave home in days after that..." He admitted with a low voice. "I was too scared. Leo pulled me out of it though. He made sure I faced those fears. Conquered them. Helped me get back on track and back to school... Haven't looked back since."  
\---  
Don smiled when Raph reciprocated his affection. He rubbed Raph's bruises using his thumbs as he held his rough hands. No wonder Raph said he implied he is a weak one back then.

He closed his eyes. He remembered he tried protecting a young boy like him after he got saved by him. The blow that kid covered from him was really deadly. They ran away from the fight scene after, he tried to help but the kid just shrug it off.

"I remember a brave boy back then. He saved me before from bullies. I wanted to be like him, to be strong. I did tried my best. Yet in the end, I had fear of riding bikes and had a hard time conquering it." He spoke as he nuzzled to his broad shoulder.  
\---  
"I'm sorry Donny." Raph was watching their hands. "I ain't gonna push you into something you don wanna do."  
\---  
"It's okay, Raphie... I..." He blushed. "I wanted to conquer it with you..." He said as he embraced tighter. When he released his hold, "I wonder where is that kid that saved me. I never had the chance to thank him because he ran away." He added. "All I could remember is that he had a scar on his chest."

"Anyway, we can test the bike tomorrow. We can stay at the house the whole day if you want. We can watch movies, tinker the bike..." He blabbered again.  
\---  
"Sure," Raph said squeezing his little turtle friend. "It's down in the garage?" He'd loved to see what Don had been building.  
\---  
Don nodded as he guided Raph the way to the garage.  
"I’m so sorry its messy," he apologized as his projects are all over the place.

In the middle of the room there stood a red bike, similar to Raph’s bike poster, difference is there are little tanks of NOS still needed installation.  
\---  
"Well I'll be damned." Raph said and admired the bike as he walked around it. "You built this yourself?"  
\---  
Don fiddled his fingers. "Uhm... Yes." he muttered. " I know it’s not that... Uhm good."  
\---  
"Don!" Raph gave him a short glare before his eyes went back to study the bike. He didn't like how Don always though less of himself. "I've built my own bikes for years now. I know what kind of work it takes. This is really great for only using spare parts. Incredible even." Raph reached over to caress the red bike, but his hands stopped midway, like he was almost shy to.  
\---  
Don smiled. "Well test it tomorrow... If you want to." He blushed after, he loved how his boss giggle about bikes, especially to his work.  
\---  
"God yes. It'd be a ride to remember," Raph grinned widely with a childish glint in his eyes. He finally touched the bike, very carefully as if touching a dog or a cat for the first time. Careful as to not scare it away he followed it's curves and touched here and there, getting familiar with its design.  
\---  
Don smiled. "I think I got too much NOS that’s why I crashed myself into a tree..." He said, blushing. "How did yo get into this business anyway?"  
\---  
Raph shrugged. "Always liked bikes. The adrenalin of going really fast... I took a mechanic class in high school. Helped me... kept me off the streets to have a hobby. so I started building them. Scavenged for parts in the junkyard. Got a job, bought the parts I couldn't find or build myself... Then Leo got into business school and we decided to make a living out of it. I built them and he sold them. Was small at first... But then... Yeah... People liked my work I guess... Sometimes I miss those days. I hardly get to tinker anymore." He was going over the bike as he talked. Pulled some here and pressed some there. Feeling his way through it.  
\---  
"Well..." He said as he got his toolbox. "We can tinker in the weekends." He said as he offered his wrench to Raph.  
\---  
He knew that paperwork and business things are not his thing. No wonder it all resulted to a grumpy Raphie.  
\---  
Raph was giddy at the thought. "I'd love that." He took the wrench and sat down on his haunches. "Figure we could start just..." He grunted as he tightened a bolt he noticed was loose. "... Making sure it works and then, well... see if it starts up."  
\---  
Don just watched him fix and tinker the parts needed to be done. He stared at the grunted face, then gazed at those toned muscles flexing. his reddish shade on his cheeks intensified.  
\---  
Raph felt Don's eyes on him. He liked it. Maybe he flexed a bit extra just for his sake. He got back up on his feet, flipping the wrench in his hand. He put it aside and mounted the bike. "Let’s see what happens if we turn it on then..." The bike flexed nicely under his weight. He turned the key and gave a bit of gas. It started to rumble beneath him. "Oh yeah..." He grinned. And he let up on the throttle to hear the engine roar. It was a bit off, but not much.  
\---  
Don's got more visible. Damn he's hot.  
"Needs more cranking." He said as he got the wrench again yet he imagined the dream Raph had of having sex with him on the bike. He whimpered thinking about it.  
\---  
Raph heard the whimpering. He knew that sound now. A broad satisfied grin spread across his lips. The leather seat beneath his ass felt very nice all of a sudden. He caught Don's eyes and with a suggestive glint in his eyes he gave some more gas and the engine roared again.  
\---  
Don quickly looked down, fidgeting his fingers as he moved closer to his superior. He wanted to touch those strong biceps, he didn’t tell Raph he had a little fetish to people who had strong arms that he can cling to.  
\---  
Raph let the engine return to idle and waited for Don.  
\---  
Don slowly and a little hesitated to go closer because of his fear. he gently and slowly went to Raph’s side.  
\---  
"Hey hun," Raph said and grabbed Don's hand and squeezed it gently.  
\---  
Don giggled. "Hey, dear." He softly said and pecked his lips to Raph's cheek.  
\---  
Raph smiled and inched back a bit on the bike seat. "Wanna join me?" He asked and patted the leather in front of him.


End file.
